How I Met My Brother
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: Emmalin's reaction to when Michael James Holden Jr. is born. Told in first person from Emmalin's POV. Rated K for talk about childbirth.


I stared at the ultrasound picture for the hundredth time that day, knowing I was days away from meeting my baby brother, Michael James Holden Jr., named after my father. It was the best Christmas gift ever finding out I was going to be a big sister. I can only hope I can be the big sister Amanda was to me.

I lie in my bedroom and continue to listen to the silence of the house. Okay, silence isn't exactly the right word, as I can hear Mom vacuuming the nursery for the tenth time that day. Yes, I literally mean the tenth time. Mom was enough of a neat freak to begin with, and now she's ten times worse ever since the nesting instinct kicked in around twenty weeks. Okay, I know women's bodies are programmed to get everything ready for their newborns, but Mom has had a hard enough time with this being an older, diabetic pregnancy. She really needs to slow down and save her energy since she's due in a week. I got up and walked into the pale blue nursery fully furnished for the baby, "Mom, I think the room is plenty clean. Shouldn't you slow down now?" I chuckled.

Mom looked up and turned off the vacuum cleaner before sitting down in the rocking chair, "Yeah, I know sweetheart. Just have a lot on my mind and a lot of energy that's all," she said rubbing her very swollen belly.

I smiled at the sight of it, excitement building up inside me whenever I laid eyes on it. I walked over and Mom put my hand over the spot where he was kicking. I still couldn't believe the wonder I got whenever I felt him kick. The only person I knew it was more magical for was Mom, since she felt him on the inside of her.

"Claudia Joy, Emmalin! I'm home!" shouted Dad from downstairs.

"We're in the nursery sweetheart!" yelled Mom so Dad could hear her.

Dad walked into the room and smiled at the sight of Mom's bump, "How are my two favorite girls and favorite boy?"

"Well your favorite boy is kicking away," Mom responded. Dad placed his hand on Mom's abdomen and smiled when he received a not so gentle kick.

"That made my day even better," he said.

"Good," Moms smiled happily.

"Well I guess I better be getting to bed soon," I said looking at the fact that it was nearly 10:00, "Night Mom. Night Dad."

"Night Kiddo," said Dad hugging me. I looked over at Mom only to find her clutching her abdomen and breathing deeply, "You alright babe?" asked Dad.

"Just a cramp, that's all," she said pushing to her feet, "Goodnight sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you too. And I love you Michael," I said kissing her rounded middle. I headed to bed for what I thought what would be a normal night.

June 18, 2011…

I heard someone come in at three in the morning. I looked up from my peaceful sleep to find Dad standing at the foot of my bed, "Dad it's three in the morning, what are you doing up?"

Dad came over and sat down on the bed next to me, "It's time."

It took me a few moments to register what he had said before I realized what he meant. Mom was having the baby! I bolted up immediately, "I want to go with you guys!"

Dad chuckled at my eagerness, "Hold up Kiddo, your mother wants to stay home until her contractions are stronger. We're all going to try to get a little more sleep. I just wanted to let you know."

"Can I at least see her?" I asked hesitantly. I honestly didn't know what to expect out of either of my parents.

"She said it would be okay," Dad nodded.

I walked down the hall to Mom's and Dad's room and poked my head in the door, "Mom?" I asked softly.

Mom rolled over sleepily and smiled, "Hi honey."

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

She winced a little, "Okay I guess. Some discomfort that's all right now."

I took a deep breath before I asked my next question, "So you're sure it's time."

She smiled and took my hand before saying, "Yes I'm sure."

Fifteen hours later…

I paced around the waiting room of Mercer. It had been fifteen hours already. I had been in and out of the delivery room and I knew Mom and the baby were doing okay, but I felt I should at least give her some privacy. Mrs. Sherwood promised me she'd come get me when it was time for the actual delivery.

"Emmalin," said Mrs. Sherwood. I looked up at her, "You can come back now. She's getting close." I followed Mrs. Sherwood back though I had the route memorized by now. I was a little nervous as to how it would be since the last time I was in the room my Mom, the calm, conservative, always in control Claudia Joy Holden, was using some choice words on my Dad.

I walked into the delivery room and walked over to Mom's left side near the top of the bed. She was a hot, sweaty mess at this point so I gave her some ice which she gratefully accepted. I looked over at Dad who had an excited though panicked look on his face.

"Okay here comes another contraction Claudia Joy," said Mrs. Sherwood.

"Denise you don't think I ****** know that!" Mom shouted loudly. Wow, I don't think I've ever heard Mom use that word before.

"Deep breath honey. You're doing great," said Dad as she continued to squeeze his hand to the point it was blue.

"Michael until you're squeezing a melon from between your legs, you can't tell me how well I'm doing!"

I glanced down long enough to notice my brother's head had made his appearance. I quickly looked back up into Mom's eyes and said, "He's almost here Mom! Only a couple more pushes!"

Mom glanced down and smiled as she summed up what little strength she had left. And then I saw him. Michael James Holden Jr. was finally here, born on June 18, 2011 at 4:16 PM. Mom started to cry tears of joy as he was placed on her chest, "Hi sweetheart," she said to him stroking his hair.

"Do we have a name?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah, Michael James Holden Jr.," Mom answered, "After his Daddy." The doctor had Dad cut the cord and then they weighed and measured him. It was kind of hard to believe he was 8 lbs., 2 oz. Dad joked and said they certainly had a healthy baby. The nurses wrapped him up in a blue blanket and handed my brother back to Mom. I gazed at my brother in awe as he started to suck his tiny thumb.

"Look at him, he's already found entertainment," Dad chuckled stroking his cheek, "Good job honey," he said and kissed Mom.

"Thanks sweetheart," Mom said softly wiping her tears away and then let Michael grasp her pinky. She looked up into my eyes and said, "Do you want to hold him Kiddo?"

I nodded eagerly. I had been waiting nine long months for this moment. Mom carefully passed off Michael to me and then leaned back into Dad's embrace. She looked exhausted but I suppose that's what fifteen hours of labor does to someone. I looked down into the tiny baby now in my arms. Michael had finally opened his eyes, so big blue orbs gazed up at me as he continued to suck his thumb. "Hi Michael, I'm your big sister, Emmalin. I know Mommy, Daddy, and I have been waiting a long time to meet you."

"You aren't kidding," Mom laughed, "You're not the one he's been living inside of for the past nine months."

I chuckled and leaned down to kiss Mom on the cheek. I passed Michael back to her and got ready to leave the room so Mom could nurse him in private, "Goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad," I said to my parents.

"Goodnight Kiddo," Dad said and wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight sweetheart," said Mom as I leaned down to embrace her, being careful not to crush the suckling infant latched onto her.

"Goodnight Michael," I said to him even though he was completely oblivious and content with being fed. I left the room to let Mom and Dad have some alone time with Michael before they got some much needed sleep.

Mrs. Sherwood drove me back to my house. She let me out of the car before asking, "Are you sure you'll be okay on your own tonight Emmalin?"

I nodded, "I'm sure. It'll be the last time I'll have a quiet house to myself for a long time."

"Okay. I'll check on you in the morning," Mrs. Sherwood said and pulled out of the driveway. I entered my house and headed upstairs to bed. Man, I was tired. I hadn't really gone back to sleep after Dad woke me up. I had been too excited and nervous for that. Before I went into my room, I walked into the nursery and smiled. Tomorrow Michael would be sleeping in here for the first time. Even though the pain from knowing it was Amanda's room still lingered, I was excited to know I had a younger sibling. I knew I would try my hardest to be the best big sister to Michael, the way Amanda was a great big sister to me. I went into my room and collapsed on my bed, for the first time in eighteen years as a big sister to a handsome baby boy: my baby brother Michael James Holden Jr.


End file.
